


What Comes Tomorrow

by sordes



Series: We Have to Stop Meeting like This [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Episode Prompto Spoilers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes/pseuds/sordes
Summary: Aranea tries to set Prompto straight. The two find themselves in a far more compromising position than expected.





	What Comes Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who felt the sexual tension during the cave scene in Episode Prompto, right?

It wasn’t supposed to go this far. 

Aranea had only meant to try and set him straight, to snap him out of this self-doubting, self-pitying, sulky mood. To knock some sense back into him and part ways. But her harsh words had absolutely zero of the effect she was hoping for on Prompto. 

She couldn't stand to look at that pathetic expression on his face a moment longer. Against her better judgment, stealing off into the snowy night, alone, she found herself storming over to the mopey child. She kicked him down onto his back, down against the cold, jagged rock, lowered herself over him. Her legs kept his arms pinned against his sides and she squeezed him tightly, her impressive thighs keeping him exactly how she wanted him.

Straddling his hips Aranea gripped his coat and scarf, forced him to look at her.

"What do you want, then?" 

He stared up at her, those wide blue eyes brimming with hurt.

She reaffirmed her grip, shook him.

"You worry so much about what other people want from you that you don't even know what you want anymore! Your life isn't yours to live!"

No response, no attempt to answer her accusations. Annoyed, she relinquished hold on his clothing, clasped her hands firmly on both sides of his head. 

The gesture could almost be called 'affectionate', if not for Aranea's characteristically harsh voice scolding him and her fingers digging into his skull. She was uncompromising with her underlings and hard on herself, always. She wasn't about to let up on this whiny punk now.

"Forget about what everyone else thinks for a second and figure out what it is you're really after here."

For a second, she thought he was going to cry. Wide eyes impossibly glassy, his gaze darted away, cheeks took on a flush of pink. Aranea rolled her eyes, rocked back, shifting her weight to her heels, and felt it.

He was undeniably hard. Even through their respective layers of clothing it was obvious. 

Aranea glared at him. Here she was, trying to set the kid straight and he pops a boner? _Hell no_.

"What the fuck." Aranea pushed his head down with both hands, nearly sending it careening into the cave floor. She looked down at him, gaze staunchly unflinching. Not a hint of blush on her cheeks, no coy smile. Piercing, accusing. Unabashed.

"Will _that_ get you out of this fucking stupor, kid?" 

Prompto stole a glance up at her, ashamed. Not sure if this was a test he was about to fail.

"Just leave me alone."

His voice didn't crack too bad, Aranea had to admit to herself.

She pressed her weight down over his growing hard-on, testing him. Demanding him to say something, do something. 

"You didn't answer my question." She brought a hand to his chin, gripped it hard. Forced him to look at her. "I don't really care either way, for the record. But the fact that you so clearly want to flip me over and pound away but won't do a thing is really fucking sad, blondie."

Prompto's brow twinged, his manhood insulted. He struggled to escape Aranea's vice-like grip, but clearly was no match for her crazy upper arm strength. 

"If I’m really that pathetic, just go away! I never asked for you to be here!" Prompto was a sad sight, struggling under Aranea's weight, squirming to lessen the pressure on his dick.

Staring down at him with her cold, steely eyes, Aranea brought her free hand to the zipper at her chest. She could feel him swallow as she slowly unzipped her coat. The tantalizing hint of cleavage replaced with a full-on of her chest, just a scrap of fabric covering her skin. Though her clothing and armor always displayed a bit of cleavage, this was somehow more intimate than any view previously. Prompto tried to look away but couldn't help it; his eyes were drawn to Aranea's chest. 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She jerked his chin hard once more. "Still can't say anything beyond 'leave me alone'?"

Ire flashed across Prompto's face. He wrestled his arms free from Aranea's pin and they flew, faster than she'd like to admit, to her shoulders to try and push her off balance. Aranea swayed for a moment only, then quickly grabbed his arms, held them steady in mid-air.

"You’re not as far gone as I’d feared, apparently." She clicked her tongue at his defiance, but easily held him back from striking her or pushing her away. "But I’m still not convinced that if I leave this cave, you won’t try and cut that hand off instead."

With a deft twist of her hand, Aranea painfully bent Prompto's arms at an awkward angle, making him yelp in pain. His struggles momentarily paused, Aranea took the opportunity to move herself further up Prompto's body. She lowered her weight squarely on his upper chest, legs on either side of him, kneeling, her arms still holding back his behind them.

"What do you want me to say?!" Prompto snarled as best he could. With Aranea's weight right on his chest, however, even his fiercest 'snarl' came out with a simpering edge.

"Tell me to get off and fucking mean it. Or tell me you want to fuck me. I don't really care. I just want you to stand up for yourself, and say it like you give a damn!"

Prompto averted his gaze for a moment, then forced himself to look back on Aranea. He looked her straight in the eye, mustered the most commanding voice he could: "I want you to make me forget all this shit. I want to make it stop for just a few hours. I want to go back to being the carefree idiot I was before I fell off that goddamn train!"

Aranea looked down at him, her gaze unflinching. At once she relinquished her hold on Prompto's arms, which fell limply down to the cave floor. 

"Okay." She planted her feet on the cool ground, pushed herself up releasing Prompto from her hold. Confused, Prompto was about to ask what she was doing until she brought her hands to her belt, undid the clasp with a practiced hand. Quickly she shucked her outer skirt, rolled down the tight leather material of her pants and stepped out of them one leg at a time. She tossed the clothing in a heap and settled down back on Prompto's upper chest, her legs now parted at his head, feet on either side. With only skimpy black panties and her standard issue knife-heeled anklet boots, this would be a sight seared into Prompto's brain for the rest of his life.

"I can make you forget for a couple hours, a night even." Legs spread wide just in front of Prompto's face, his face flushed beet red. "But after that, you're gonna need to face your demons."

Aranea looked down at him, her gaze not un-tender per say, but she was hardly the melting young maiden Prompto likely fantasized about. Unembarrassed, unashamed, she shifted her weight forward, anchored both arms on either side of Prompto's head. He was no longer fighting underneath her, he could probably weasel away if he wanted to. But he stayed stock-still. Just staring.

She moved her crotch forward, just a thin strip of fabric separating her from Prompto's chin. 

The first thought that came into Prompto's mind after the initial shock wore off was "Wow, it's like there's a mini goddamn furnace between her legs".

Aranea had moved her cunt squarely over Prompto's face, her weight expertly balanced between her arms and legs so as not to crush the poor kid, and was slowly rubbing her length up and down his nose, lips, and chin. She hummed with pleasure, feeling his features-hard to soft to hard again-on herself. 

As the heat evaporated from her exposed legs, she knew she had to keep moving to conserve body heat. As much as she may have wanted to take things slow with the kid, considering his delicate mental state and all, she knew this wouldn't be an encounter she’d be able to savor. 

Until Prompto let out one of his cute little moans straight into her cunt, that is. A splash of pink flashed across Aranea's cheeks as she looked down to see Prompto attempting to nibble and lick her through her panties. His cheeks were bright red, from embarrassment, the cold, the friction, but his eyes were hazy with desire. 

Aranea pushed herself upright with her hands, moved them to the fabric. She could already feel she was wet, the slight shine on the tip of Prompto's nose offered further confirmation. She traced a finger of her dampness through the fabric pausing on her clit. 

"You ever done this before?" 

He was too far gone to answer coherently. Sighing, Aranea peeled back the dampened fabric exposing herself to her captive audience. Flushed from the contact and arousal, her cunt was slightly puffy, pink, and already growing sloppy. She had a dusting of ashen hair on her mound, some of it, too, damp with her juices. 

"This," she indicated with her finger once more on her clit, peeking out of its hood already, "pay attention to this and you'll make any girl happy."

Prompto just stared in that hormone induced haze of his and nodded dumbly. Holding back the fabric with one hand she lowered herself once more over Prompto's face. Only this time, without the minor and yet substantial barrier, the sensation felt a hundredfold more intense. 

Using her incredible thigh strength, Aranea had no problem holding herself in such a position and gyrating her hips over Prompto's willing face. The couple times he managed to land his tongue on the bulls-eye of her clit, however, made her quiver ever so slightly, much to her internal chagrin.

Aranea shifted the speed and intensity at will, chasing the slow build up of pleasure in her core. She alternated from running her length up and down over his features to gyrating slowly over his nose as he licked her willing hole. As the sensation built up she grew more and more desperate, seeking a release she hadn't been lucky to experience in recent weeks. 

Suddenly, she grabbed Prompto's hair tight with her free hand and shoved his head up, mouth directly into her cunt. He panicked at first, what with his air flow suddenly compromised, but quickly learned to do as she pleased. His tongue found her clit and he licked at it ravenously. Aranea tossed back her head, a moan escaped her lips. She probably should have put on a fiercer face, not let him know how good it felt, but fuck it, it's not every day you find yourself in a situation like this and discover your partner’s actually pretty good at it. 

"Don't stop." She crushed her eyes closed, focused on chasing the feeling. Warmth spread out from her cunt to her cold-chafed legs, up her torso and into her chest. Prompto reached up to hold her ass from behind and roughly squeezed her cheeks, his first real act of independence since this whole debacle began.

Aranea remembered thinking to herself that the kid had amazing lung capacity, as he didn't seem to ever relent from licking and sucking up her wet cunt. Even the best lays she'd had in the past would have to come up for air at some point. But this go-getter was aiming to please. 

Eventually things had to come to a pause, his breath coming out in ragged puffs against the tender skin of Aranea's inner thighs. Too exhausted to keep on with his mouth, he opted to nuzzle his nose and cheeks against her sensitive folds, his face thoroughly coated in her wetness. 

Aranea bit her lower lip, she was fucking close. She shifted herself once more to look down at him, she almost lovingly took in the filthy sight. 

"I'm gonna come, okay?" 

He nodded, breathless, into her.

"Lay down, I'm gonna ride you."

Prompto looked up at her, still panting. Nodded. Trusting, so utterly and bafflingly trusting.

He laid his head back against the cold rock. Before descending on him again, Aranea thought better of it and grabbed a stray piece of her clothing, shoved it underneath his head. 

"Don't want to waste another potion if you get a scratch," she scoffed, though without her usual hardness.

Before Prompto could reply with thanks she was on him. She pressed her cunt onto his face, lowered her knees wide on either side of his head. She used her weight to create an almost unbearable amount of pressure between herself and him and began to move her hips.

In retrospect, there were far more 'dignified' ways to bring herself to completion, and if anyone had happened across them in this moment, Aranea likely would have stabbed them dead to keep the story from escaping. But for just a few brief moments even Aranea was able to forget all of the daemon bullshit waiting her outside that cave. 

Rutting over Prompto's features like a bitch in heat, she furiously humped her way to orgasm, letting out a rather un-ladylike scream as she climaxed. The powerful muscles in her thighs spasmed as waves of pleasure wracked her frame. She collapsed forward, catching herself with her hands above Prompto's head, breathing hard. She rode out her orgasm, jutting her hips haphazardly and without a set rhythm against Prompto until the sensation subsided. She stayed there, unmoving for a minute or two, mentally collecting herself. 

Then she grew concerned for the kid.

"Shit, Prompto. You alright?" She backed off of his face, moved down to her initial position straddling his hips. She was surprised to feel he was still hard. Probably hurt like a bitch, too, like his face.

Prompto had that same dazed look on his face, and despite the healthy amount of cunt juice on his features, he was very much breathing and alive. His nose didn't even seem to be broken, which was definitely a plus. Aranea was never quite good at resetting noses.

"Conscious and breathing." The way he said it, between harried breaths, made Aranea laugh, despite herself. 

She shifted a leg and lowered herself to one of Prompto's sides and set to work undoing his belt.

"Whoa, you don't have to." He tried to get up, suddenly embarrassed.

"Dude, I just rode your face into oblivion. I'm not gonna leave you hanging. Unless..."

She stopped, his belt and the top button of his pants undone. Prompto couldn't help but look at her helplessly, a bit disappointed.

"Tell me what you want." She said, that same old hard edge to her voice returned. "Say it."

Prompto looked away momentarily. It was cute, to be honest, how bashful he could be despite the circumstances. His eyes darted back to Aranea, her one hand hovering just over his upper thigh. Ready, willing, but unmoving.

"I want you to," he hesitated, "I want you to touch me."

Aranea lowered her hand to his thigh, her palm warm and inviting.

"That it?”

She rubbed her hand up and down the length of his thigh but never ventured close to where he really craved the friction.

"You know what I mean!" He sputtered. 

Aranea firmed up her grasp on Prompto's thigh. Too close to his groin to ignore, but too far to offer any much needed stimulation.

"Nope, afraid I don't."

"I want you to touch my dick!" He finally managed out, eyes squeezed shut. Dying inside.

Aranea couldn't help but stifle a laugh. 

"Okay, kid. You did good." She moved her hand from his thigh to palm him through his pants. He ached terribly, desperate to put an end to her games and find release. 

Her fingers found the zipper and she slowly slid it down, tugged his pants off, leaving them at his knees. His erection was practically visible through his bright yellow boxer-briefs, the tip leaking precum and wetting the fabric. 

Aranea smiled as she teased his length through his underwear. "Why is everything about you so goddamn cheerful?" 

Prompto tilted his head back at the sensation of her fingers on him, was in no position to talk back. 

"I'm touching your dick." Aranea began, tracing her index finger up and down its length. "Is that all you wanted?"

"More- Skin to skin, please." He mewled, squirming under her touch. "Please."

"We need to work on your tone." Aranea sighed as she yanked down his underwear, his erection springing to life momentarily after being freed from its confines. 

Certainly the carpet matched the drapes. A swathe of blonde curls, darker than his upper locks, nestled around his surprisingly cute dick. Slightly curved up, the tip tantalizingly pink and oozing, hell, even the kid's balls were cute: tight and taught to his body.

Prompto watched, mouth agape, as Aranea brought reached down between her legs and collected some of her remaining wetness and brought it to his cock. Using a mixture of his and her own cum as lubricant, she began to stroke his length languorously. A light level of pressure. Still teasing. Still unwilling to give him exactly what he wanted.

She swore she saw Prompto's eyes roll back as his head dropped back to the cave floor. He writhed under her touch desperately wanting more friction, more pressure.

Aranea took in the sight of him with great joy. Watching a man melt under her touch was always enjoyable for her, but she derived an especially great amount of pleasure from seeing Prompto like this. 

"Well? Is that all you want? I can do this all day, y'know."

"Harder." He said through gritted teeth, more commanding. 

"Roger." Aranea tightened her grasp. She found herself lingering at his tip, squeezing it in her palm, working the glans, then retreating when she sensed the sensation brought him too close to the edge. Down by the base of his cock her other hand swooped in to cradle his tight sack. She gently worked his balls, massaging and kneading them just so to make the most charming gasps and moans escape Prompto's mouth. 

Fittingly, the next coherent words that came from Prompto's mouth were: "Suck me off. Please."

Aranea stifled a chuckle. "Bossy now, aren't we?" She leaned in and was immediately pleased to find that he was clean. As a mercenary and soldier, Aranea was no stranger to a quick fuck, whether out of genuine lust or passion, or just a means to relieve stress or pass the time. In the field a shower or bath was an extreme luxury, so no matter how grimy or smelly your partner was, you tended to do the polite thing: hold your breath and never speak of it. But fucking Prompto even smelled powder fresh. 

Quickly, Aranea moved herself between Prompto's legs, keeping her hands connected to his junk all the while. She leaned in, pressing her face against the base of his cock and breathed in his scent. A pleasant mixture of unexpected clean and a hint of sweat and musk. 

Aranea's tongue slipped out from her lips and licked the base lightly. A new sensation for Prompto, judging by his squirming. Smiling, she traced her tongue up his curved length and brought it to the tip. She ran her tongue around the head of his cock, delighting in his groans. 

She continued to tease his tip, dipping her tongue down his shaft when his squirms grew too harried. She wasn't about to let him off that easily. When she moved back up to the head, she was surprised to see Prompto propping himself up, looking down at her.

"I told you to suck me." His cheeks were still flushed red, but there was determination in his eyes. A firmness he'd been lacking up till now.

Aranea returned his gaze unwavering as she took his cock into her mouth. A most undignified moan escaped Prompto's lips and his head dipped back, eyes squeezed shut. 

She swirled her tongue over his cock as she worked it in and out of her mouth. She kept one hand tight on the base, the other pressed against one of his thighs, keeping him open and willing. 

Precum leaked into her mouth, mixed with her saliva, created the most lewd sounds of suction. She picked up the pace, bobbing her head up and down his length with the precision of a pro.

Sensing he was close from the twitching in his dick along with his harried moans, Aranea quickly moved onto her knees, arching her back and exposing her still wet cunt for any wandering passerby to see. She took one hand and rubbed her wetness, brought the lubricant on a finger to his puckered asshole and pressed in.

Prompto jerked in shock, adjusting to the foreign object. The rim of muscle was tight around her finger, but not so unwilling that it kept her out. Aranea retracted her finger, gathered more of her wetness and returned, pressing in deeper. 

Working his cock all the while, he slowly loosened around her digit enough for her to coax a second finger in. Prompto's sudden gasp then deep groan, along with his thighs melting around her, let Aranea knew the kid was into it.

Grinning as best one can with a dick in their mouth, Aranea curled her two fingers inside Prompto and began to fuck him. She worked him gently at first, slowly rotating her digits, twisting and pressing, moving deeper to stimulate his prostate.

Prompto squirmed under the attention, his hands flailing for something, anything, to hold onto for support. Finally one found Aranea's head and he pushed her further onto his cock. 

Aranea returned the favor in kind, jutting her fingers into his prostrate. Prompto let out an illicit moan and a dribble of precum oozed into Aranea's willing mouth. Aranea fucked his ass hard now, fingers hitting his prostate with each push. 

His eyes rolled back, his back arched. "I'm-" His declaration was cut short by one final savagely dreamy jab to his prostrate. White ropes of cum erupted from his cock and into Aranea's mouth. Given how far the thing was lodged in there (bless her non-existent gag reflex), most of it shot directly down her throat and she swallowed the remnants with ease.

As his shaft continued to pulsate, the waves of his orgasm subsiding, Aranea extracted her fingers and slowly pulled back her head, releasing his length with a delightful pop! from the suction. Hazily, Prompto lifted his head to take in the sight, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"Gladio's never gonna believe this."

"Bet your ass he won't." Aranea shifted back onto her ass, took in her handiwork. He looked perfectly relaxed for the moment. Not a hint of the suicidal dread he'd been carrying just shortly before. 

But his momentary calm didn’t last long. His dick rapidly softening and fearing the effect of the cold, Prompto snapped back to the present and quickly reached down to yank up his pants, lifting his ass to do so. He winced slightly. 

"Didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"What, me? No, no, I'm made of tougher stuff than that."

"Good." Aranea rose, yanked her stray pants from underneath Prompto's head and pulled them back on, relishing in the return of warmth to her lower limbs. 

Prompto snuck a look at her pulling up the tight clothes, curled his legs to his chest.

"About your question." Prompto was silenced as Aranea swiftly laid down next to him, brought him into her arms and cradled him against her chest. 

"Just go to sleep, kid." She nestled her face into his blonde hair.

Prompto was quiet for a moment, stiff, unsure how to react to such an intimate and affectionate gesture. Then he laughed.

"I know you're just doing this for the body warmth-"

"Obviously."

"But I'm going with you tomorrow. To the lab."

Aranea hummed into his skull.

"Why's that?"

"I need to know the truth. I don't know if I can do anything, I might just slow you down-"

"We'll figure it out in the morning."

Prompto wrapped a free arm around Aranea's back, held her tight. He didn't need to answer. For the first time in a long time he felt certain about things. Not that they were going to be okay necessarily, but he took comfort in the feeling of inevitability. He would face his demons and either overcome them or be swallowed up. The fact that he was on that path now, that there was no more running or hiding, was comforting.

Prompto stole a glance down into Aranea’s still fairly exposed chest. Heck, he might get his ass handed to him the next day. No harm in asking now.

“Think I can ride you next time?”

Aranea squeezed him painfully tight with her arms. In the same breath she also kissed the top of his head.

“I’m open to negotiating. If you don’t die, that is.”

She loosened her grip and Prompto laughed into her chest.

"I’ll do my best then.”


End file.
